


Meanwhile, in Ba Sing Se...

by sqbr



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comic, F/M, Fancomic, Humour, Transcribed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short follow-on to to the infinitely superior <a href="http://rufftoon.deviantart.com/art/Alternate-History-P-01-52615635">Alternate Universe</a> fancomic by Rufftoon, which explores a world where the avatar didn't arrive for another 20 years. I wanted to know what happened to Mai and Toph!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Coloured version at DeviantArt](http://sqbr.deviantart.com/art/ATLA-In-Ba-Sing-Se-1-165480070) (and here once I can be bothered re-uploading)
> 
> Thankyou to rufftoon for letting me post this.
> 
> I am amused that having done [Avatar Minus Jack Sully](http://archiveofourown.org/works/50344) I could have called this "Avatar minus Aang". But I decided that would be both silly and not quite accurate :)

Panel 1: (visual: a litter carried by Fire Nation soldiers)  
Kuei: They all looked so angry. And that man shouting, "The blind bandit will take revenge for your treachery". What does that even mean?

Panel 2:  
Kuei:Do you think it would be possible to do something to help them out, perhaps lower taxes?

Mai: You want to try and persuade Ozai to lower taxes, go right ahead.

Panel 3:  
Kuei:You know I thought by cooperating with the Fire nation I could help my people, but I'm not sure..  
Mai: What was that?

Panel 4/5:  
KerrrrKRACK  
(the litter is destroyed by spears of rock and everyone captured)  
Toph (grabbing Mai): Yoink!


	2. Chapter 2

Panel 1:  
Zuko: I'm sorry Bumi wasn't more help. But hopefully we can contact the resistance here, and..

Panel 2: Everyone ducks out of the way of surpise!knives

Panel 3:  
Description: Suki battles a firebending soldier, Toph has a boulder pointed at Mai.

Zuko: Mai!

Mai: Zu..

Panel 4:  
Description: Toph cheerfully shoots the boulder at Mai  
Mai: kooof

Panel 5:  
Toph creates a wall in front of her into which shoot a bunch of daggers from Mai's direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Zuko: Well, this is awkward  
Mai (encased in rock): Oh yes, I'm sure you must be **very** uncomfortable

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that after twenty years Zuko would probably have gotten sufficiently sick of the Fire Nation and sure of his own identity that it wouldn't take him anywhere near as long to come over to the side of good.
> 
> I think making Kuei a puppet of the Fire Nation would be a good way of making the Earth Nation easier to control (rather than having him be a rallying martyr figure through imprisonment or death etc) Whether or not Ozai would be interested in anything so nonviolently diplomatic is another question, but having him follow his Season 3 plans would be waaay darker than I felt like writing, so lets just pretend he would :)


End file.
